Eye of the Dragon
by Darthanne
Summary: Kicking back and having a few beers with your friends is harmless enough. Except when your friends are a group of horny ex-Gundam pilots who think 'kinky' is a way of life rather than just a five letter word.


Eye of the Dragon (1/1)

by Anne Olsen

Ratings/warnings: OK (Oz/Kiwi spelling/grammar etc) – R – because Quatre gets very pervy when he's had a few drinks. 

Pairings: 3x4, 2x5, mention of 1xR.

Summary: Kicking back and having a few beers with your friends is harmless enough. Except when your friends are a group of horny ex-Gundam pilots who think 'kinky' is a way of life rather than just a five letter word.

Author's notes: This is a footnote/side ficlet to 'Thin Red Line' and is part of the Triunity arc. Blame for this ficlet rests securely on Sakura's shoulders as she came up with the idea in the first place! 

Archive: Gundam Wing belongs to Bandai, Sunrise and Sotsu Agency. I promise to return the boys and Relena in one piece, more or less, when I'm finished, but hold no liability for any physical injury or psychological trauma sustained by them in my fiction.

Justin, Megan and Triton Connor belong to Anne and Sakura and should not be used without permission. 

Thanks to Sakura and Bast for beta reading. Also to Misanagi, Hex, Shadow and Gina for encouragement and general egging on while I was writing. 

Comments to: anneo @ paradise.net.nz

==========================================================

"Do you need any help?" Trowa asked. It was Quatre's turn to get the next round of drinks. 

"No thanks, I'm fine," Quatre grinned. "And I'd prefer that you didn't tax yourself too much. I have plans to tire you out afterwards." He stood and gave his husband a wink. "You can keep my seat warm in the meantime."

"And your bed later," Duo added. Wufei poked him in the ribs. "What? Surely you're not jealous. After all you have your own bed warmer." 

Trowa laughed. "I hear it's quite chilly on L2 this time of year." Watching Quatre approach the bar, he noticed again that his husband's trousers were a lot tighter than usual. Quatre had feigned innocence when questioned about it earlier, but Trowa didn't believe him for one moment. After two weeks of houseguests, they finally had the house to themselves and he knew how Quatre's mind worked. 

"About as chilly as Sank," Duo countered with a smirk. "How does it feel to have a childless house again, Tro?"

"Nice and quiet," Trowa answered. He and Quatre were looking forward to enjoying some quality couple time again. "Excuse me a moment." He rose to his feet, and walked over to the bar. "Are you sure you don't need any help?" 

"You can grab the other two beers if you'd like," Quatre gave him a nod which was followed by a suggestive smile. "I think I need to go clothes shopping with Duo more often."

Leaning in to grab the glasses, Trowa deliberately brushed against Quatre's rear. He was rewarded by a slight intake of breath from his lover. This could be an interesting evening, especially once they'd had a bit to drink. Quatre didn't drink much as a rule, but the odd time he did, it didn't take long to lower his inhibitions. 

This was their third round. 

"How's your hand feeling?" Wufei asked after they took their seats again. 

"Shouldn't you be asking Quatre that?" Duo corrected him, leaning over to pat Quatre on the back as his friend choked on his beer. 

"I asked /how/ his hand was feeling, not /who/ or where," Wufei rolled his eyes. "You must excuse Duo, he's…" Wufei smirked. "We didn't get much sleep last night." 

"Neither did we," Trowa said, "but we're behaving ourselves." He glanced at Quatre. "Well one of us is." 

"For the moment," Quatre sidled in closer and dropping his hand under the table, rested it on Trowa's knee.

"My hand is lot better, thank you, Wufei," Trowa shifted the conversation back to its original track. He took another sip of beer and focused his attention on the tiny crack running across the diameter of the table. 

"Apart from the aches and pains when the weather changes," Quatre added, squeezing Trowa's knee. 

"It was a better option than the alternative," Trowa reminded him quietly. Although the shuttle hijacking had taken place several months before, it had shaken both of them more than they had admitted to their friends. He'd come so close to losing Quatre – to losing everything. 

Duo glanced between them. "We'll catch that bastard eventually," he said, with a grim smile. "But in the meantime, we're supposed to be out having fun. Fei and I return to L2 tomorrow, let's make the most of the time we have." He raised his hand. "And no apologies. Fun is the mission objective for tonight." 

"I'm sure Heero's got a specific mission in mind too," Wufei winked at Duo and the two of them laughed. "I wonder if he's found that surprise we left for him yet." Relena and Heero had left that morning on their honeymoon; they weren't expected home for at least a month. As Relena had pointed out, soon they would have a baby to care for – she was determined to make the most of their couple time before that happened. 

"Surprise?" Trowa looked at Quatre, but his husband was studying his beer intently. "You knew about this, didn't you?"

"Me?" Quatre blinked. "Of course not…umm…."

"Who do you think came up with the idea?" Duo grinned. "Cat's not known as a master strategist for nothing." 

"Surprise?" Trowa repeated. He reached under the table and placed his hand over Quatre's. 

"You're playing dirty," Quatre complained, taking another swig of beer. His foot began rubbing against the bottom of Trowa's trouser leg. He smiled sweetly, and Trowa groaned. 

"Having fun under there, guys?" Duo smirked. 

"I'm trying to," Quatre rolled his eyes. "But someone is playing hard to get." 

Trowa bit back a gasp as Quatre's foot moved somewhat higher. "Wait until we get home, you pervert." 

"Is that a threat or a promise?" Quatre's eyes glinted dangerously. "And for the record, Heero's surprise was something you like." 

"I like?" Trowa frowned. Quatre dipped one finger in his drink, twirled it through the brown liquid and then sucked his finger very slowly, before removing it from his mouth. The look on his face was almost predatory; Trowa recognised it immediately. "Oh." 

"Quatre said that you're quite the…artist," Duo sniggered. 

"Really?" Trowa turned to glare at his husband. "Just how much about our sex life does Duo know?" 

"Not much," Quatre mumbled into the rim of his glass. Trowa glanced over at Wufei who was trying to keep a straight face and not succeeding very well. "That last time you were away, Duo stayed and we got very, very drunk." 

"Cat's hard to shut up when he's had too much to drink," Duo nodded. "He's also extremely horny, but I guess you know that already." He held up one hand. "Nothing happened, I swear."

"It's okay, Duo. Quatre knows when to stop, even when he is drunk. Besides he'd probably be passed out on the floor by then anyway."

"I can hold my liquor," Quatre protested. "But the hangover the next day was a real bitch."

Duo grimaced. "I am never getting that drunk again. It was worse than the time we all went out for your bachelor party."

"Worse?" Trowa raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "Duo, I don't even remember half of what happened that night." It was lucky they'd had their party the week before. He and Quatre wouldn't have been in any fit state to crawl up the aisle if they had been getting married the next day. 

"Good," Duo sniggered. "And don't worry, Tro, your secret fetish for chocolate body paint ala Quatre is safe with me."

"Duo!" Trowa wondered if he was as flushed as he felt. "Quatre, you and I are having a talk when we get home."

"Really?" Quatre winked. "But I thought we were avoiding the handcuffs until your…" His voice trailed off. "Umm, so who's getting the next round." 

"I'll deal with you later," Trowa muttered, ignoring the attempt to change the subject. 

"Oh I'm counting on it." Quatre examined the foam at the bottom of his glass. "Sorry, I guess I've had a bit much to drink," he gave Trowa an apologetic look. "I'm not usually this forward."

"At least not in public," Trowa agreed. 

"Beers all round again?" Duo stood and fumbled in his pocket for his wallet. A silky red piece of material fell to the floor, and he and Wufei dived for it. Quatre was faster. 

When Quatre sat down again there was a red g-string, with a picture of a dragon on it, in his hand. 

The side of Trowa's mouth twitched and he exchanged a glance with Quatre. Quatre grinned back and winked. Oh yes, revenge could and would be sweet. 

"Did you drop something, Duo?" Quatre twirled the undergarment around on one finger. "Or were you looking after it for someone else?'

Wufei blushed. "Give me that," he growled. 

"Oh so it's yours," Quatre smiled sweetly. "Strange, I never took you for a g-string type of guy." He paused. "More boxers or briefs." 

"Boxers," Duo mumbled. "I'm just going to get the next round." He was on his feet and at the bar before Trowa had a chance to register what he'd said. 

"Nice choice of fabric, Fei." Quatre ran a finger across the g-string, and stroked the outline of the dragon with his finger. "Very exquisite."

"Maybe if you ask nicely, Cat, he'll tell you where he bought it," Trowa moved closer to Quatre, and imaging his plans for later that evening, projected his desires through their empathic link. Quatre shifted in his chair, and Trowa felt something hard rub up against him. 

"Tease," Quatre muttered. He gave Trowa a playful smack and turned his attention back to Wufei. "So this is why you didn't get much sleep last night." 

"Among other things," Wufei smirked. He moved over as Duo rejoined them. "How the hell did that get in your pocket?" Wufei sighed. "I knew it was a mistake when I agreed to help you shop for Relena's garter belt."

Duo drew his hand across his brow in a dramatic gesture. "I didn't see you complaining last night." He placed the beers on the table. "Are you sure you haven't had enough to drink already?" Duo made at attempt to snatch back the g-string but Quatre passed it to Trowa quickly. 

"Who, me?" Quatre grinned. "Oh I hold my /beer/ quite well, Duo. We were drinking spirits last time. Don't you remember?" 

"Tro?" Duo looked to Trowa for confirmation. Trowa shrugged. Quatre did tend to get tipsy with alcohol, but the conversation had deteriorated somewhat faster than usual. "Give me back the g-string." 

"What g-string?" Trowa grinned, his hands disappearing under the table. When he brought them out again they were empty. "So what else did you guys buy in that shop?" He took a sip of his drink. "Besides what we've seen already."

"There's an amazing amount of merchandise available in bridal shops these days," Quatre added. "Or so I've been told." 

"When were you in a bridal shop?" Duo raised an eyebrow. "Or did Rel drag you and Tro in there as her bridesmaids."   
  
Quatre snorted. "Attendants, Duo. And I think we've had this conversation already." He cleared his throat. "So what else do you two get up to that we don't know about?" 

There was a pause and Quatre took a gulp of beer. 

"That's the whole point, isn't it, Cat?" Duo winked at Wufei. "Getting it up?" 

"Quatre isn't as sober as he thinks he is," Wufei observed. "Maybe Trowa needs to take him home and have his evil way with him." 

"Soon," Trowa agreed, glancing at his watch. "Cathy and Justin only left this morning. Cat and I have some catching up to do. Don't get me wrong, I love the twins, but I'm not sure how they handle it full-time."

"The twins love their Uncle Trowa too," Quatre said, "and most people get one child at time, plus they have nine months to get used to the idea." It had been the first time since Cathy had given birth that they'd had a family get together. Things had been hectic since the hijacking and they had also had to deal with the aftermath of their announcement to the press. 

"I'm still having problems picturing Heero as a father," Duo admitted. He wriggled closer to Wufei and the other man smiled before putting his arm around Duo's waist. The two had been more relaxed in showing their feelings for each other over the past few months, although more around their friends than in public. 

"There's more to Heero than meets the eye," Wufei said. "He truly loves Relena; I think the two of them are good for each other." He grew quiet for a moment. "Sometimes nearly losing something good in your life shows you just how important it is." 

"Wufei?" Quatre rubbed at his chest absently and Trowa frowned. 

"I apologise," Wufei strengthened his grip around Duo's waist. "I don't tend to drink much either. It makes me rather… melancholic which is not always a good thing."

"Stop that, Fei," Duo scolded. He turned and kissed Wufei full on the mouth. "Better? And a little melancholy is allowed." He paused. "Just not too much. We're here to have fun. Got that?" 

"Yes, sir," Wufei gave him a mock salute with his free hand. "Fun." His voice softened, and although the tone wasn't serious it would have been difficult to miss the emotion behind it. "Love you too."

"Oh I know," Duo grinned. "I'm kinda counting on it later." He drained his beer. "So, are we up for another round or shall we call it a night. Fei and I have an early flight in the morning and I can tell that you two are itching to get home and into each other's pants." He shook himself free of Wufei's arm, and leaned across the table to whisper in Quatre's ear. 

"Oh definitely," Quatre replied, with a grin. "I'll let you know how I get on." Trowa frowned but Quatre just shook his head and looked smug. Trowa would get the information out of him later; he knew all of Quatre's weaknesses and wasn't above using them when the situation dictated. 

"I'm presuming you want these?" Trowa reached under the table and retrieved the g-string from Quatre's lap. He threw it in Wufei's direction. 

Wufei caught it; his face turning up in a satisfied grin. "Thank you," he said. "I'll return it to its rightful owner." He slipped it inside Duo's pocket, his hand lingering as Duo turned bright red. 

"Duo?" Trowa had to laugh at the expression on Quatre's face. "It's yours?" 

"Well I did say that Wufei was a boxers kind of guy." Duo muttered something under his breath and Wufei laughed.

"Out manoeuvred," Wufei said smugly. "I had a feeling this evening could do with a slight injection of…"

"Chang Wufei, once we get home I'll…" Duo's threat sounded more like a promise. 

"Yes, Duo?" Wufei seemed amused by his lover's reaction. 

"Quatre?" The look on Duo's face was nothing less than wicked. "You did get that extra chocolate body paint I asked for, didn't you?" 

"Of course, and one for us as well." Quatre smiled sweetly; Trowa nearly groaned aloud, and wondered, not for the first time, if Quatre knew what that did to him. "Good things come to those who wait," Quatre patted his husband's knee. "Oh, and Duo…"

"Yeah?" Duo asked. 

"Use it the way I told you and I guarantee," the sweet smile turned into a smirk, "that you'll capture more than just the eye…of the Dragon." 

====================

Fin

====================


End file.
